Talk:Amiri Deryne
As a note, we do have a template for Corax infoboxes: Template:Infobox Corax. --Malkav 21:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm still looking over the background. In the meantime, can you look over your sheet again? Make sure your sheet and Freebie spending add up. Check out: Shifter_CharGen For what stats you can have. - Your character's flaw, Distinguishable Characteristic, can you site the source you found that in? Since it's not one we have already noted on the wiki. Also, might be a good idea to go back and spell-check a little. :) I'll let you know if there's anything else once I finish going over the background. Staceface 04:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I am going to remove the flaw. But I am not able to quote the book off the top of my head right now. It is a 1pt flaw if you can cover it, and 2 if you cannot. Shifters get more Freebies then I am used to. So I am fixing that now with the spell check. All done with those things. I hope everything else looked good ^.^ I thought the comment on the tribe thing would just add a bit of that Corax humor honestly. That was why I went with it. Alright, I changed some of the formatting of things, the side bar, filled up on Rites, and spent the Freebies I should have to begin with. I hope everything checks out alright. Just went over the Character Sheet, I did cheat myself a couple dots and specialties. Fixed now though. Malkav pointed out some gramacitcal errors I had, so I fixed those also. Decided to app under the Practiced level. Just makes more sense with the character and what he has been through. Update on what's needed! *First of all, Merits. You're only allowed to have 7 points of merits total. You'll have to go back and take off a couple, decide which ones are really necessary for the character. Done *Gifts: You only start with 3 rank 1 gifts. You'll have to either choose between them or spend freebies for the extra gift. I believe it's 7 points for a gift.Done *You mentioned Toronto at the end of your app? Game takes place in Crystal Springs, CO. ;) I had already realized this one and changed it. *You have him at Investigation 4, so I'm interested in knowing how long he's been working with the other PI/in the PI business. (7 years total after working for a company that he would scan through files looking for private info about people) *Also, during the time when he was helping the Garou, what was he doing on the side? In fact, the app doesn't really touch on what he was doing in the mundane side of things since he was found by his uncle. Did he finish high school? Have a job? (I think I have expanded on this, not sure if it is enough yet) Staceface 22:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)